Carpe Diem - Grojband style!
by H. Mae
Summary: The title gives it away. So it's the longest 24-hours in the year, and Corey wants to play at the parks event when the sun sets to celebrate. Unfortunately they need a song that will go with the event-which is a dance-which means couples. So what do they do? Make Corey and Laney go on a date of course! But will it work? This time, it really is sink or swim.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you read this, be aware that this fic has songs. It's not exactly a song-fic, but maybe somewhere near that. It'll turn into a real song-fic at the very end, when Corey sings. After all, this _is _Grojband, and they're all about rockin' hard. **

**Diclaimer:**** I do not own Grojband, or any of the characters. (And I really wish there will be a season 2!)**

**Good, now with all that done, enjoy the story~ Feel free to tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ever since the day everyone thought the world was going to end, Laney never really figured out whether Corey liked her the way she did for him. Sure there was that time in (2nd) New Year's where they shared their first (accidental) KISS, and during the song he'd steal glances at her, and the time after they rocked that meteor to bits; he held her close as he was doing those monologues of his. But there was never really any solid proof he actually felt the same way or not because by the end of the day he treats her the same as he treats the guys. _Crappy_ – for Laney that is.

The young bassist, now 16, was busying herself while waiting for the rest of her band mates to arrive. She was tuning her bass just as Corey arrived with two glasses of iced tea. He shot her a smile that made her stomach flip, in a good way.

Corey changed during the years; he had shot up considerably. She could stand under him and he could comfortably rest his chin on her head. But he still wasn't as tall as Kon.

"Sup Lanes." He said as the girl reached for the drink, their fingertips brushing against each other making her turn pink. "I see you're up and early."

Laney let out an awkward laugh and tucked a long lock of red hair behind her ear. "Yeah. You know what they say; the early bird catches the worm."

Corey chuckled and took a sip of his iced tea. "You sure know how to seize the day Laney."

Before Laney could come up with a reply the garage door flew open, revealing the last two members of the team. Kin and Kon were (as usual) talking loudly amongst themselves. Kon grew a lot more muscular than flabby during the years, and his twin brother Kin was a lot less scrawny.

"Hey guys." Laney greeted. "What're you two fussing about?"

"Don't you know Laney? It's the longest day of year!" Kin and Kon shared a high-fived excitedly.

"Longest day of the year?" Corey questioned. "Guys this is great! We can have a concert at the park when the sun sets to celebrate the longest day."

"Right Core." Laney rolled her eyes at him. "And how exactly do we do that?"

"Don't worry Lanes." Corey brought her to a side hug. "We'll figure something out. In the mean time, we should go talk to Mayor Mellow for permission."

**-LONGEST DAY TRANSITION!-**

"The longest day of the year?" the Mayor grabbed the picture of his mother on the desk. "Did you know about this mother? Uh-huh, me neither!"

"So we were thinking; if we could have a concert at sunset." Corey said.

Mayor Mellows brought his finger up and stroked his chin. "There's an event that's going to happen in the park tonight, and it does need a band." He thought some more. "Alright kids! You got yourself a deal."

"Yes!" Grojband cheered.

"Wait, what's the event about?" Laney spoke up.

"It's a dance, a cotillion. So whatever song you're planning to play, I trust it will go along with everything else." He answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mother and I have some things to do."

**-AWESOME COOL TRANSITION!-**

"We sound great!" Corey exclaimed as they finished their number.

"Yeah, now all we need are some awesome words to go with the tune." Kin stated.

"Like your monologues!" Kon said happily. "Er – sometimes."

Corey shrugged. "Sorry bro. It just doesn't work that way for me."

Laney looked at their fearless leader shaking her head and grinning to herself. Corey can be such a klutz sometimes, it's no wonder he's completely oblivious to his talent in writing lyrics. But that wasn't the only thing he's so completely dense about. It's love too. _Love could smack him on the face and he still wouldn't notice, _Laney sighed. Years have passed and her love still goes unnoticed by him. Or has it?

"What about Trina's diary?" Kon suggested. "You always pick something up from there."

Corey gave a light laugh. "Yeah Kon, but Trina almost caught us last time remember? She even put a lock on it." (A/N: I'm trying to make that option nearly impossible or at least not an option at all…)

"Well then," Laney started. "You're gonna have to get some inspiration Core. It's a dance, so expect couples there. Anything mildly romantic will do."

Just then a light bulb hit both the twins' heads. "If it's inspiration you want…" Kin started.

"…It's inspiration you'll get." Kon chuckled.

The twins dragged them out of the garage. Corey and Laney looked at each other with confusion in their eyes and then looked at the twins for answers.

"You'll need these." The pianist handed them two tickets. "Kon and I were gonna use them to watch something buuut think this will work out better."

Corey looked at the movie tickets. "Wait–"

"Sorry! No refunds!" their drummer said quickly and pushed Corey towards Laney.

"You guys go have fun, maybe a sappy love song will come out of it." Kin gave the both of the guitar playing duo one last shove before going back home. Laney blushed madly at the twins' last words. They ran away laughing out loud.

"I said MILDLY ROMANTIC!" she screamed after them.

Corey looked at the two movie tickets. They were free passes to any movie you want to watch. _Cool, _he thought to himself. He glanced at the red head beside him and blushed slightly.

"So, uh… wanna go watch a movie?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Really?" she looked at him a little surprised.

"I don't want to waste these tickets." He smirked.

She smiled back at him teasingly. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she didn't know where that boost of courage came from, but she was feeling too giddy inside to care.

Corey turned to her and chuckled, his cheeks still slightly tainted. "If you want it to be."

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 1 folks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Can you guess the movie playing?  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Corey probably doesn't know what he's doing to Laney at that moment. Calling it a date really blew up her mind, and right now, she was grinning like an idiot. On the way there Laney had already made up a list of things to do in her head that might (or might not) ignite an inspiration for Corey – _hold hands while watching a movie, go on a romantic boat ride, go to a café – _everything and anything that is labeled romantic when it comes to dates_ – and of course lastly, a stroll in the park before calling it a day._

The movie theater was mostly empty – okay, it was completely empty. Which was… strange, but Laney didn't complain. She had a dreamy look on her face as she thought of her and Corey holding hands and leaning her head on his shoulder without having to care about anyone watching.

"Lanes." Corey snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You okay? You're eyes are all weird."

She regained her poise before answering. "Oh, yeah. Totally fine. Let's grab a seat I think the movie's starting." _Damn it! I thought I grew out of that phase already!_

It was a romantic movie. The one's filled with so much sappy moments and dramatic pauses. They decided on that because they both agreed it might help with his inspiration. And secretly, Laney could use it as an excuse to hold his hand. Carpe Diem right? No way was she going to let this chance pass her by. Today, she was going to make sure that she got her feelings through to Corey.

They sat down. The lights dimmed, and screen started to play. The story was about a girl and boy who loved to surf, it was their thing. They spent the entire summer together but in the end she had to leave to go to a boarding school. The boy was heartbroken and tried to persuade the girl not to go. One day a huge wave was going to hit the beach, and a lot of surfers came to try it. Obviously so did the girl, but that wasn't the only thing she was going to experience. A storm came up and she nearly drowned, luckily the boy was there to help. But then they were sucked up into another dimension, another world where everything was too perfect to be real. A place where when you dance in the middle of the street, everyone around you will suddenly know the steps. A place where people just suddenly break into a song, a place that could only exist – in a _movie_.

Laney found it genuinely entertaining. She always wondered what it would be like to get sucked into a movie. A girl comes into the scene now, with a bright red dress, bright red lipstick and bright high heeled shoes. She started singing about falling in love and Laney instantly knew it was her cue to try and grab hold of Corey's hand.

_(The day started ordinary_

_Boys' walking by)_

_Now how should I do this? Lean in casually and hold his hand…? _She thought to herself.

_(It was the same old story_

_Too fresh or too shy)_

Laney held her actions for a minute, carefully thinking strategically. _Maybe I could reach in for the popcorn at the same time he does and maybe we'll be able to… _she trailed off too deep in thought to be narrated here.

_(I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile – it goes on for miles)_

She doesn't want to scare him that's for sure. Slowly she tried to creep her hand on the arm rests. _His hand is just there Laney! Just there! Do it already!_

_(Won't usually swoon_

_But over the moon – he was just too cool for school)_

She swallowed hard and reached out.

_(And now I'm – fallin' for ya'_

_I'm fallin' for ya'_

_I know I shouldn't _

_But I – _

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Fallin' for ya'_

_Fallin' for ya'_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you)_

So close… _So… close… _… And then she felt it. His hands under hers, his heat radiating from under her finger tips. Laney could hardly believe it! She counted to ten to see if he'd pull away or not, but he didn't! She bit her lip to stop herself from squealing like a crazy girl in love (which she totally is) and peeked to look at her crush… … …

He was asleep.

**-AWESOME BEHIND THE SCENE TRANSITION-**

"She did it!" Kon wailed.

"No, Corey's asleep. You can clearly see the snooze bubble in his nose." Kin smacked his forehead. "And to think you get some kind of romance after you've broken into a 'Staff only' room, hijack the cinema's projectors, and play a cheesy movie."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Kon said sadly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, oh brother of mine." Kin patted his brothers back. "C'mon, we need to pick up our pace."

**-WE NEED TO PICK UP OUR PACE (in the next chapter)-**

* * *

**A/N:**** Poor Laney. :-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Because the last chapter was short, I made this extra long. Here you'll be hearing both Laney and Corey's thoughts (sort of...), I hope it isn't difficult or confusing to follow. **

* * *

Chapter 3

**-CAVE OF LOVE TRANSITION-**

The next place Laney decided to go was the Cave of Love. They waited in line and Corey paid, like the gentleman he is, and then chose a white swan boat with blue feathers around the tip of its wing and a pink beak. The cave was dimly lit with candles, so it provided (yet another) perfect 'romantic' atmosphere. _Funny, I don't remember it being lit with candles before_… Corey pointed out.

_C'mon Lanes, you can do this!_ Laney encouraged herself.

The speakers dripped with soft melody, which – the lyrics – were ignored by Laney due to her over concentrating mode.

_(There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way)_

"Isn't this romantic?" Laney said as she leaned closer to Corey.

"I have a feeling we've done this before." The boy stated. "I think it was when we wanted cake."

_(She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her)_

Laney giggled at the memory. "Yeah. I remember." She frowned as soon as it came though. That day wasn't the 'best' for her. Sure she got to go on a date with the person she's been crushing on since forever, but in the end – all his thoughts were on the band, _and the cake…_ Laney added, _don't forget the cake._ It wasn't like she was ungrateful but it was a little selfish of her to make it a duet instead of a band song. After she and Corey made a song to bring their friends all back together, she couldn't help but feel that's all they'll ever be.

_(And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try, you wanna…)_

Her upside down smile did not go unnoticed but the blue haired boy. "What's wrong Lanes?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

That's the thing about Corey. As dense as he seems, he's actually really smart. Who comes up with all the ideas anyway? Corey, that's who. So it was not surprising that he knew all about Laney's "secret crush" on him. In all honesty he started to harbor feelings for her a little while back too. Sure he'd call her dude, or bro, or guy, but it was all because he wanted to feel part of the group.

_(…Kiss The Girl)_

"It's nothing." She lied. "So did anything inspire you?" _So not time to get depressed Lanes,_ she scolded herself.

"Oh, uh– no." Corey smiled apologetically.

"That's okay." Laney put her hand on top of his for reassurance. _Yes! He didn't pull away! Score one for Laney!_

_(Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do)_

Corey looked around to distract himself from the heat of her hands on his. It's totally normal for two best friends to be going out, in the Cave of Love, riding a swan paddle boat, and holding hands right?

And what's up with that song? _Now I'm sure there weren't any music in here the last time. _He shook his head to get the thoughts away, but the song was too convincing.

Slowly he looked down at the red head beside him, the candles' glow complimented her features so well; she looked like a fragile porcelain doll. But of course she was far from fragile.

_When did I start to notice her this way? _The boy asked himself this almost every day since he realized his feelings. His heart almost skipped a beat when he noticed Laney leaning closer to him.

_(Possible she wants you too _

_There is one way to ask her)_

Laney leaned in on the boys shoulder, but to her disappointment he leaned away. _I'm sure that was just a mistake –_ Laney cleared her throat and tried to lean in again.

_(It don't take a word _

_Not a single word)_

Again Corey leaned a few more inches away, his heart now beating like horses running in a field. No way was he going to let her feel his heart literally jumping out of his chest. Do you know how embarrassing that would be? _And this song isn't helping me at all!_

_(Go on and,_

_Kiss The Girl)_

Laney huffed in annoyance and pulled back. She sighed and continued paddling. _Core usually likes skin contact. Heck, he hugs me a lot and stuff. So why doesn't he want me to be closer to him?_

The melody in the speakers continued to flow, and somehow Corey seemed to get more and more agitated. His eyes kept darting here and there, he would gulp more than often and his breaths seemed to be restrained, as if he was hyperventilating. Laney got a little worried, maybe he didn't want to be in there with her at all. Her heart hurt and it climbed up her throat and left. Oh what has she done, Corey must really be uncomfortable now.

Meanwhile in Corey's point of view, he was desperately trying to keep his nerves calm. He never had that problem before. _Why won't it stop! _He mentally kicked himself for being so jittery. _Duh! If your heart stops, you'll be dead. _The blue haired boy sighed, that did make sense. _At least calm down a little, _he pleaded.

Slowly the scene began to change; the waters turned shallow and seemed to glow bright blue. Corey and Laney found themselves in an enclosed space. The walls were not anymore plain rocks; it was plastered with a lake scene wall paper. A tree was at the edge – obviously fake but it added a dramatic aura around the two teens, along with a few boulders here and there. The tree was a weeping willow, the trunk leaning into the middle, and its leaves forming a curtain in the area, as if concealing them from the world.

Laney looked around astounded. _What the what? I don't remember this ever being in here before._ The exit/entrance was draped over with the willow's leaves providing them 'extra' privacy. She sneaked a look at Corey, his cheeks were stained a dusty shade of pink. Maybe Laney does have a chance after all. The bassist squealed inwardly before noticing the fireflies suddenly appearing around them. Wait— not fireflies, small lanterns were floating around the couple.

Again the girl tried her luck and leaned in, hoping oh so bad that he would let her this time. But he didn't. She persisted and leaned in some more, the boy leaned away just as much as she went in. Laney huffed in annoyance. Corey cleared his throat nervously and tugged on the collar of his shirt.

She eyed him again and leaned in fully, he let out a surprised yelp –

_SPLASH!_

Quickly swimming back up to the surface for air, Corey and Laney looked at each other and started laughing – him because this was completely uncalled for and hers because she wanted to hide the tears that was starting to form in her eyes.

"Ugh my make-up must be all over my face now." Laney joked.

Corey chuckled. "You still look beautiful."

She thanked the heavens she was in the water right now or else he would've noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks. _Stupid Corey… _

He held her hand under water and gave her a genuine smile. "C'mon, it's either we stay here and freeze or get back on the boat."

She giggled a little. _At least he's holding my hand; perhaps the leaning thing was a little too early… _Laney quietly scolded herself again for being too rash.

"Sink or swim." She said getting the boys' attention. He was clearly confused; she rolled her eyes and explained. "You know, like in Titanic. Jack froze and sunk in the bottom of the sea. It kinda sounds like a metaphor now…"

Corey's eyes just then seemed to catch a spark. _That's it! _He beamed to himself. "Alright. Either we sink or swim. What'll it be?"

Laney punched his shoulder playfully with her free hand. "Don't be more of an idiot than you already are Core. Let's get out of here."

**-BEHIND THE SCENE TRANSITION – AGAIN!-**

"This is getting-" Kin was looking at the security cams in the operating room of the amusement park.

"UGH!" Kon exploded. "They were so close! Again! Why can't he just let her lean on him!"

Kin sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Kon. I really don't know…" Getting Corey and Laney together was harder than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**-CAFÉ DATE TRANSITION-**

"It's great that the amusement park manager was kind enough to lend us some clothes." Corey said as he held out the door for Laney.

"The extra uniforms you mean." Laney grinned with half lidded eyes. She looked down at their clothes, black jeans and white polo shirts. _Not something I would wear but… _stealing a glance at Corey with his towel dried hair and crisp uniform made her feel something at the pits of her stomach.

They took a seat by the window and pulled out the menus. It was packed with all different kind of pastries and colorful drinks. Laney looked at it in awe, _so many to choose from_. As the teens were excitedly browsing through the list of irresistible chocolate delights, a live band took their place on the stage and started to play.

"Made your decision yet Lanes?" Corey asked.

Laney looked up from the menu and nodded. "Yep, let's call for a –"

"WAITERS!" An almost deafening sound washed through the entire café. The people turned their heads to the source and found the chef by the kitchen doors. He stomped his heavy shoes down the marbled tiles making his way towards a confused Corey and Laney. He gestured towards the kitchen for both of them to follow. It didn't look like they had much of a choice.

"Uh– " Laney managed to squeak before being interrupted by the angry boss.

"What do I pay you for huh? There are tables there waiting to be waited on!" He turned around and bellowed to them.

"Wha-?" Corey looked around to see that the waiters of that café had the exact uniform as the people working in the amusement park's Cave of Love. "That makes sense." He muttered to himself.

"Do your job or else you're both fired!" the chef continued to yell and tossed them two black aprons.

The red head sighed. She had two options in front of her, _option one – I could wear the stupid apron and work. Option two, diss the chef and get kicked out. _Both didn't look so good. Luckily for her she didn't have to make the decision. The chef glared daggers at the two teens that cowered in fright and immediately tied the apron around their hips. The angry man snorted in approval and walked back to his post making macaroons.

"How did we get caught up in all this?" Laney mumbled to herself as she picked up a small notebook and pen.

"Cheer up Lane's. The café closes at 5 pm, it'll only be 2 hours." Corey winked. Staying positive and making plans is what he does best, and one of the many reasons Laney is head over heels into him.

* * *

"I give up. There's just no getting those two together." Kin flailed his hands up in the air. "It's either he is really stupid to see that Laney is crushing hard on him, or he just doesn't want to be with her."

"Or," Kon added. "He doesn't know what the outcome of his hidden feelings will be; scared he just might hurt her, and probably risk losing their friendship all together."

Kin stopped in his tracks abruptly. "What makes you say that?" he asked his twin.

"It's quite obvious." Kon smiled.

"I think I may be losing my mind." Kin brought his hand to his head.

"I'm hungry." His brother said.

"Where do you wanna eat bro?"

"Hmm, there's this new café in town." He suggested. "Wanna try it out?"

Kin beamed. Café's mean tea and coffee, and what usually goes with tea and coffee? Cakes and anything sweet!

"Sure thing Kon. Let's go." Kin patted him on the back.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Is it just me, or is this place getting more and more crowded." Laney said glumly.

"It's really becoming a full house." Corey groaned. "I wish there was some easier, faster way to get the orders to the chef, instead of running around."

Laney chuckled bitterly. "That's our job Core. We're paid to run around."

"If only we could 'pick-flick' our way out of it." Corey thought.

"You are good with the pick." Laney grinned at him. "Maybe we should teach our orders to fly."

"Lanes that's it!" Corey exclaimed.

"Wow. Slow down Core. I was just kidding, we can't actually make our orders fly." Laney said defensively. She'd rather not get in trouble with the big mean scary chef.

"Oh can't we Lanes?" the boy arched a brow.

* * *

"I wonder what kind of pastries they'll have." Kon said dreamily.

"I wonder what kind of flavors they'll have…" Kin added just as dreamily.

They finally reached the store. It was quite big, for a café, and very full. The doors looked like it was made out of chocolate and the walls were pale yellow like chiffon cake. Their tiles were marbled exquisitely and their furniture looked comfortable. There were couches in booths along the side, and Victorian-looking chairs and tables in the middle. Lastly, the counter on the far end was filled with delicious looking cakes.

"Oh my rock god." Kin awed.

Suddenly a small pink paper plane flew past him and strait to the kitchen which was caught by one of the assistant bakers.

"Paper planes?" Kin looked around. Yes, everywhere dotted around the shop were small pink paper planes flying around.

"Oh look its Corey and Laney!" Kon pointed excitedly. "But they look like they're working. I didn't know they worked here."

"That's because they don't Kon." Kin stated, and proceeded to pull his brother through the crowd.

* * *

"This is definitely faster." Laney laughed lightly as she threw her next paper airplane.

"Told you." Corey smiled. The girl blushed coyly. "And it's more fun."

"Corey! Laney!" Kon waved.

"Guys!" Laney looked at them wide eyed. "What brings you two here?"

"Cake." They both answered proudly.

"Sorry bros. But the shop is packed and –" Corey got cut off with a wail in the kitchen.

The four band members dashed towards the double doors and went in. The chef was crying in the corner, and a few of his assistant chef's were handing him paper towels to blow his nose. Laney winced a little at the sight, this was definitely not something she expected.

"What's wrong chef?" Corey asked.

"My waiters, they are not enough. And people are leaving saying my café is not worth their time! I'm going to be ruined! My reputation!" He wailed again and sobbed into his paper towel.

"These two can help." Laney locked arms with both Kin and Kon. "They'll be happy to."

"We are?" the twins looked at her worriedly.

"Yes, you are." She winked. "But, on one condition."

"Oh anything!" the chef jumped up with anticipation. "Just save my shop!"

"We get to have our fill of cakes by the end of the day." Laney said.

"You drive a hard bargain little girl." The chef crossed his arms. "I like it."

The small crowd in the kitchen smiled in relief.

"Now go!" he barked, and threw two more black aprons at Kin and Kon. This was going to be a very long – longest day of the year – day.

* * *

**A/N:**** I got the idea of paper planes from seeing my younger siblings play restaurant around the living room. Oh by the way, does anyone know if there will EVER be a season 2?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, time to get serious. Teen angst!**

* * *

Chapter 5

After that was cleared up, the day passed on in a blur. The band didn't know how fast time flew with them running around collecting orders, suggesting menu specials, and folding pink paper planes in record time. The chef was happy at the end of if, and even baked them a special cake. A rich chocolate moist cake with velvet creamy frosting, it was in all honesty, mouth watering. Of course they shared it around with the other co-workers, and even got invited to work for part-time any time they wanted.

"Today was completely unexpected." Corey said between mouthfuls of pastries, the rest of his band members agreed silently.

"So, any luck in the lyric department?" Kin asked curiously before devouring another éclair.

"Totally." Their band leader smirked boldly.

"That's good." Kon said, and then took a long gulp of chocolate milk.

"What's the song about Core?" Laney asked.

"Oh, it's not done yet, but you'll see." he replied.

"Maybe it's about you Laney." Kon tried to hold back a bubbling laughter, placing both his hands over his mouth.

Corey almost choked on the food that he was eating, coughing furiously and beating his chest to get the food completely down his throat. Laney raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, you okay?" the red head questioned.

Corey responded by giving her a thumbs up. He grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down.

"He really does like you, you know." Kon bumped her elbow suggestively.

Laney blushed a crimson red. "Wha-?"

Now Corey spat the water like a spray and unfortunately for him, it landed on the bassist's face.

She glared at him for a moment before being handed a tissue box by Kin. He was equally surprised with Kon's theories at the same time mildly entertained with Corey's reaction.

"Gee Core. Thanks…" her voice thick and dripping with sarcasm.

"S-sorry Lanes." He was blushing like a tomato all the way down to his neck.

"Corey, are you okay?" Kon looked at his friend with concern, which was reciprocated with a sharp glare of daggers.

"Kon, can I speak with you for a moment?" Corey hissed venomously. "In private."

Kon stole a glance at Kin who just shrugged. The drummer didn't seem to have a say for the matter so he followed Corey into the kitchen.

* * *

"What is your deal man!" Corey shot out as soon as they were safely inside the somewhat sound proof room.

"What?" Kon asked innocently. "I was only pointing out the obvious."

Corey took one look at his drummer and sighed dejectedly. Kon plainly wasn't aware that he was making him uncomfortable.

"Did I hurt you Corey?" Kon frowned. "I'm sorry if I did. I didn't mean to."

"No, it's alright." Corey placed a hand on Kon's shoulder. "It's just, those kinds of things, aren't supposed to be said out loud."

"Why can't you just tell her then?"

"It's not that simple Kon." Corey slumped down on the floor, his back resting on one of the cupboards. The drummer mimicked his acts and sat next to him.

"Why not?"

"Because, if we take it to the next level, what would happen if things didn't work out?" Corey stated like it was a matter of fact. "If we end up in bad terms, can we still be friends? Will it still be the same?"

Kon frowned at his friends words.

"I don't want to ruin what we have." Corey continued. "If I lose her, I don't know what I'll do."

"So what's your conclusion?" another voice asked.

The two boys whipped their heads up to find Laney and Kin at the door. Corey immediately got up and opened his mouth to explain, but she held up her hand, stopping him from making a sound.

"Before you answer, I wasn't trying to eves drop." She picked her words carefully. "I just wanted to say I'm going to head home first to take a shower."

There was an awkward pause between the four friends then.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Laney inhaled deeply and stared at her band leader straight in the eye. Emerald green met with deep blues. "Where is this going to go from here?" she gestured towards them.

"I'm sorry Lanes." Corey hung his head. "I can't."

Another pause.

Suddenly Corey felt a hand on his upper arm. "It's okay Core." He found Laney smiling like she normally does. It surprised all the three boys.

"Laney…" Kin and Kon exchanged sympathetic glances.

"It's totally fine." She patted Corey once and grinned again. "I got my answer." She turned her heels and walked away, waving goodbye without looking back. "See you boys later."

It took all of her will power not to dash out of the store. Every ounce of fiber in her body screamed for her to make a run for it, but she stayed calm. She collected her things and went out the door. Once she was out, the warm glow of the sun tickled her nose. _Breath in… breath out… _she mentally reminded herself. She walked with her head held high as she passed by the café windows, feeling the stares of her best friends on her.

As soon as she turned around the block – she _ran_.

And with that, the tears broke free and smeared her mascara and eyeliner, but she didn't care. She sprinted towards the neighborhood with black smudges on her cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Without stopping to make notice that she was home, she ran into her room and slammed her door shut. Her calm breaths became a pant.

"I thought… I was prepared…" she hiccupped in between words. "… for this…"

The bassists' knees suddenly felt like thread, she slipped against the door and sobbed. No one was going to hear her in her room, she felt a rush of emotions and gradually her shallow sobs became cries. She didn't need to hold it in anymore because… there wasn't anything else to _hold_ on to…

* * *

"Corey, is that what you really want?" Kin's voice was low and sad.

He hesitated. "Yes."

"But what if it does work out? And all this was just false presumption?" Kin argued.

"Kin, I've made up my mind." He replied, some-what sternly.

"But she loves you! She's head over heels for you!"

"And after we start to go out, then what?" Corey retorted. "What will happen to us if this goes downhill?"

"Corey," Kin placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "You will never know until you try."

"And if your friendship is as important as you say it is…" Kon added to his brothers words. "Then I don't think you will just abandon it like that, even if it doesn't work out."

"I –" Corey's phone suddenly rang in his pocket. He quickly answered it when he saw the caller's id. "Mayor Mellows?"

"_Corey! I hope you got your band and song ready, 'cause we're starting soon." _Mayor Mellow said on the other line.

Corey sighed. "Yeah, we're ready."

"_Good, now come over here so we can set up the stage!" _

"We'll be right over." The boy ended the call and turned to his friends. "Mayor Mellow wants us to set up now."

Kin and Kon nodded gloomily. Someone has to tell Laney though.

"I'll text Laney." Kin fished his phone out and sent the message. After a minute or so he got a reply. "She says she'll meet us at the park, and to bring her bass, she left it at your place."

Corey nodded once and led them out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Sink or Swim by Tyrone Wells; it's an awesome song. (It'll be great to listen to that first before reading, or listen while reading... which ever works for you.)**

* * *

Chapter 6

_This really is a very long day, _the band leader thought to himself as the setting sun shone down at them. He scowled bitterly when he saw the make shift dance floor the crew had set up for the event filled with happy couples holding hands. Did the universe hate him this much?

_It's your fault dufus, _he scolded himself, _no one told you to forcibly make yourself feel this way. _He looked behind him to see his band plugging up their instruments to their amplifiers when a flash of red caught his eye. Laney arrived; she looked like she just came out of the bath. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was a little damp. When their eyes met he thought she would turn away, but she didn't.

"Hey Core." She spoke. She smiled too, but it was clearly forced. Corey could see that her eyes were puffy and red from crying. A pang of guilt hit him straight in the chest. He lifted his hand to touch her but he pulled away. Why was he so afraid?

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Mayor Mellows greeted the large crowd with an excited grin. "Tonight we'll be having our very own Grojband play for us! Give them a round of applause."

The crowd cheered. Who doesn't love the very band that saved the earth from being completely obliterated? After all introductions and greetings were done, the people were eager to start dancing to the beat of everyone's favorite band.

"Alright guys." Corey looked at his band. "Time to rock." They replied with encouraging grins and nods.

_Everything will be alright… _he said repeatedly to himself as he took his place in front. The blue haired boy grabbed his guitar and started to strum.

"Hello Peaceville!" he said through the microphone. The crowd erupted into another wave of cheers. He smiled at their enthusiasm. _Everything will be okay. _

"_Caught in the middle of a crossfire, lost my balance on high wire… trying to figure out what… to… do…" _he caught a glimpse of Laney, and this time when their eyes met he locked their gazes.

"_Pushed to the edge of my reason, everywhere around me it's treason… I don't want to do that to you…" _he sang, desperately trying to explain himself at the same time through the lyrics. Did it get through?

"_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky, are we going down or will we fly? This could be a shipwreck on the shore, or we could sail away forever more. This time, it's sink or swim, sink or swim." _

Laney watched him and realized he was struggling. This was the song he came up with spending the entire day with her? She wanted to help. _But how…?_ She thought to herself. Suddenly she noticed him walking towards her.

"_Hearing the song in your laughter, a melody I chase after. No one else has done this to me." _He sang straight to her. Laney's throat became tight; he was making it so hard to get over him.

"_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky, are we going down or will we fly?" _Corey looked at her sadly. _"This could be a shipwreck on the shore, or we could sail away forever more. This time, it's sink or swim." _

"_Take a deep breath, no more time left." _Corey reached out yet again but just before he could touch her, he retrieved his hand. _"This is what I thought I wanted, why am I afraid?" _

"_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky, are we going down or will we fly?" _Corey clenched his fists on the microphone and ran back to his original position. _"This could be a shipwreck on the shore, or we could sail forever more." _

"_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky, are we going down." _the band leader was suddenly cut off with his bassist.

"_Or will we fly?" _she pleaded. Laney finally got it; he was scared it might never be the same between them again if this doesn't work out.

"_This could be a shipwreck on the shore…" _he argued weakly.

"_Or we could sail away forever more." _She wanted to take that risk. _"This time, it's sink or swim." _

"_Sink or swim…" _Kin and Kon sang the last words.

The crowd wanted to scream in anticipation. What? You don't actually think they're oblivious to what's happening right in front of them do you? Corey and Laney practically poured their hearts on stage, it's quite hard to ignore that. They were at their toes now to know Corey's decision. It was no news that the band leader has a thing for his bassist. With all those hugs he gave her? And those glances he'd steal during a gig, or a practice, or anything in particular. And it was as plain as day that she harbored the same feelings for him. But would he act up on it?

"Just kiss already!" a girl finally yelled.

Corey turned bright pink, and the entire population in that area started to chant – '_KISS!' 'KISS!' 'KISS!' _

He looked at Laney and finally broke down his walls. He loves her. Corey loves his best friend. And no one can change that. With a boost of courage he walked over to Laney and took her hand.

"Well, it's either we sink or swim Lane's. What'll it be?" he said, quoting what he had said earlier that day when they fell off the swan boat.

Laney raised her brow and playfully punched him on the arm. "Don't be more of an idiot than you already are Core." She played along with him.

Finally he bent down and pressed his lips on hers. The crowd literally went wild and screamed. Kin and Kon jumped up and _fumped _up in the air.

This definitely was a _very_ long day, the longest, up and down, all around, 24 hour roller coaster ride Grojband had ever had. But they wouldn't change a second of it, because this very moment, was by all odds, the best.

* * *

**THE END! - just kidding... :D Epilogue coming up next! That is... if I get some more reviews. **


End file.
